legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Noel Vermillion (Saya)
Noel Vermillion is a character from Blazblue Universe. Noel is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post. She is voiced by Cristina Valenzuela. Appearance Noel is a young girl with long back length blond hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a Controlling Organization blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire Controlling Organization uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. As a replica of a young Saya, Noel shares her physical appearance, save that her hair is of a darker color. She later wears this outfit when Ragna requests Trinity to use her magic to give her some clothes while she was nude after she fuses with the last remaining soul. In the end of her gag ending in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, she wears Litchi's standard outfit. But the outfit she wears is orange instead of red and her hair is tied in pigtails. When she was adopted by the Vermillion family, she had her hair cut short and wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes. However, in Amane's Astral Heat, she is shown wearing a red tie and blue skirt. When she was in the Military Academy, she had slightly shoulder-length hair and wore the standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. Her P.E uniform was a simple white shirt and black panties. When using the Golden Angel gel, Noel gained a bright green two-piece bikini; the centerpiece of the swimsuit was held together by orange straps in a mesh-like fashion. Noel also possessed a standard Academy issued swimsuit, which was full body in its design, and was colored black, white, and blue. The Academy's insignia was inscribed on the breast. While doing her survival training, Noel wore a short jacket over her school shirt and tie, with the jacket having the Academy emblem emblazoned upon its back. She wore short shorts held together by a pocket belt, and knee length, military-grade boots. In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Noel is given a new outfit by Kokonoe so that she isn't associated with the Controlling Organization. It is somewhat similar to her original outfit but doing away with the sleeves, replacing it with a sleeveless collared cloth, leaving only a pair of white gloves and has a short skirt. She now wears two large holsters on her back, which house Bolverk. Her long hair now flows freely with the addition of two blue hairpieces on opposite sides of her head, which are meant to restrain her power as the Eye of the Blue. In Episode 5 of BlazBlue: Alter Memory, Noel is seen wearing a pink swim top and bikini and her long blond hair is tied in a high ponytail. Her swimsuit in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma is different than in BlazBlue: Alter Memory, and she now wears a white and gray high-neck two-piece bikini with black line designs. In the end of BlazBlue: Centralfiction, Noel dresses as a nun and now works at the reconstruction of Celica's church along with Lambda. Dynasty Warriors After the eventual downfall of Hades Izanami and Yuuki Terumi, she returned to normal life. Suddenly, the Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains attacked the Blazblue universe. She decided to join the Knights of the DigiDestined.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Blondes Category:Characters from the Blazblue Universe Category:Third in Command Category:Gloved Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Enemies of Lord Bagra and AxeKnightmon Category:Targets of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cristina Vee Category:Law Enforcement Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters kidnapped by Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Characters rescued by Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Hat Wearer Category:Absorbers Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Allies of Duterte Freedom Force Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:Haru Shinkai's Friends Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:Enemies of Gemdeus